


All Yours

by everyonetookthegoodusernames



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonetookthegoodusernames/pseuds/everyonetookthegoodusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, member of world famous boy band, One Direction, has recently adopted a 10 year old girl named Juliet. One evening, Juliet gets a weird feeling between her legs so Harry, being the wonderful father that he is, helps her get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

It has been about three weeks since I adopted 10 year old Juliet. She's been fitting in well with the boys, which is great. I was expecting her to be a little intimidated by their energy but turns out she's just as hyper. She still calls me by my first name instead of Dad but I'm not too worried about that. After all, it's only been less than a month. 

She does look as if she could be my biological daughter. Long brown curly hair, green eyes and naturally red lips. All of which have been featured in more than one guilty dream. 

Currently she is in her bedroom, while I'm watching some movie. The lads went out for the night so it's just me and Juliet.

I hear small footsteps coming down 

the stairs and she sits on the couch with her head on my shoulder. "Hey love. What's up?" I ask. She doesn't reply so i grab the remote and pause the movie. I pick her up and put her on my lap, facing me. "What's wrong?" I ask "it feels weird in between my legs" she mumbles "does it feel tingly?" I ask "yes and it won't go away" she says as she starts crying. Oh my god... she's horny. I know i shouldn't do this but she's crying. "Do you want me to make it go away?" I ask "please Harry" she begs "alright. Lie down on the couch for me then" i tell her. I quickly run to my room to grab a bottle of lube.

When i come back she's lying on the couch and looking up at me. When she looks at me a pang of guilt runs through my body because of what I'm about to do but is overcome with desire.  
I put the bottle on the coffee table for now and get on top of her, with my knees on either side of her waist and hands on either side of her head. "Do you trust me?" I ask. She nods in response. 

I begin taking off her shirt, leaving a trail of small kisses starting from her stomach to her neck, when doing so. After her shirt is off I go back to her neck and begin sucking lightly, trying to find her sweet spot. She lets out little moan when I've found it. I suck a little more harshly, leaving a small purple bruise. I kiss back down to her stomach and begin taking off her skirt. After her skirt and underwear are off, I kiss up her leg and back down the other, avoiding in between her legs. I then spread her legs apart and just stare at what I am about to destroy. "Harry it hurts" she says "I know sweetheart. I'll take care of it. Just relax." I reply. I begin stroking her already wet pussy. "Harryy." She moans "does that feel good?" I ask with a smirk plastered on my face. "Yess. More. Please." She begs. I oblige by kissing her clit. I then lick up her slit a shove my tongue inside, earning a surpised whimper from her. My tongue licks her walls and she bucks into my tongue. I grab her hips and hold her down while I eat her out.

I originally wasn't going to fuck her, but she feels so good around my tongue I can't resist.

Slowly, I take my tongue out of her and she whimpers at the emptiness. I take my shirt off and grab the lube and spread some over my fingers. I start kissing her neck while trailing my hand back down to her pussy and slowly enter one finger inside her.  
She starts to cry so I suck on her sweet spot, trying to make her focus on the pleasure rather than the short term pain. Soon she starts moaning and grinding down on my hand. 

I eventually work my way up to three fingers and then take them out. I take off my pants and boxers, freeing my already extremely hard cock. I hear her gasp and look up to be met with terrified eyes. "I-is that going in me?" She asks "yes but I promise I'll be gentle alright?" I say with a laugh. She nods in response as I lube up my cock.

I get in between her legs and hold her face to look at me as I slowly enter in the tip. I keep going deeper and deeper until I'm balls deep. Oh my god. She's so tight. I'm actually surprised it all fit. Her eyes widen and begin to water. "Shh it's ok. You're doing so good sweetheart. I love you so much." I tell her and kiss her passionately.  
I start thrusting slowly after she adjusted."fuck" I moan "F-faster Harry. Please" she moans. I pick up the pace and she wraps her arms and legs around me, her nails clawing at my back, but I don't mind. By now we're both a moaning mess. The only sounds in the room is skin slapping against skin and our moans, as i fuck my little girl into oblivion. I'm so close already. "H-Harry m-my tummy feels weird" she says "it's alright. Just let it happen baby." I say breathless. I can feel her clench around me, so I know she's close. "Ugh mmm DADDY!" She screams as she cums. And that's all it takes before I cum deep inside her "shit. ugh yes" I say as I cum.

"Thank you for making me feel better... daddy" she says "you're welcome. But you can't tell anyone about this ok?" I say "ok...I'm tired now." She says "i know love.Lets go get you cleaned up and into bed. Wanna sleep with me tonight?" I ask. She nods in response. I take her into my bathroom and set her on the counter and peck her lips before I start filling the bathtub with warm soapy water. I help her climb in first before i get in. She sits between my legs as i wash the smell of sex off us both. Afterwards, i dry us off and carry her to my bed. I pull the blankets over us and she snuggles into my chest. "I love you daddy" she whispers before she falls asleep. I'm smiling like an idiot as i fall asleep, knowing that this won't be a one time thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

The lads and I got home at around 1am last night. Turns out clubbing takes a lot of energy out of you. I was the last one to wake up this morning besides Harry and Juliet so i decided to go wake them.

I went to go wake up Juliet first because like me, we both like bugging Harry. When I walked into her room she wasn't there. Probably had a nightmare last night. 

I continued my way to Harry's room. I slowly opened the door and walked in on one of the most adorable sights ever. Harry had Juliet snuggled into him with her face in his chest. So, me being me, I had to disrupt it. I gently took one corner of the blankets and in one swift movement, ripped them off. I can definitely say I was not prepared for the sight before me. In the bed lay a both naked Harry and Juliet. I've seen Harry naked a number of times but not laying with a naked ten year old girl! 

"What the hell Louis!?...oh shit...Louis." Harry grumbled "outside now." I commanded before walking outside of his room to the back door and onto the deck. Harry came down 3 minutes later. This time with sweatpants and a jumper on. Thank god. 

There were no words for the first few minutes. Just aggressively staring at grass. "Did you fuck her?" I ask "...yes." he responds "why?" I ask "she said she had a tingling feeling between her legs and then she started crying. I didn't know what else to do Louis!" He says "alright alright. I'm not mad. I just don't want her to get hurt." I say. Then a thought pops into my mind. It's no secret that the whole band thinks Juliet is attractive. "I have an idea." I say "go on" "I won't say anything to anyone if you let me and the boys try her out." I continue "alright. You're basically black mailing me. You know that right?" He responds with a chuckle "i know." I say.

Later: Juliet's POV

Currently I'm sitting on the couch watching spongebob. I hear whispering coming from the kitchen but choose to ignore it. Then my uncles and daddy come sit beside me. Daddy picks me up and takes my spot but sits me on his lap instead. Uncle Louis picks up the remote and pauses the t.v. "hey i was watching that!" I say "don't worry it's recorded. You can watch it later." He responds "so Harry told us about what happened last night." He continues. I look up at daddy "so you can tell but i can't." I say. He and my uncles laugh. "Precisely. Yes." He says kissing my nose. "And we were thinking, if you ever get that feeling again, come to any of us and we'll help you. Ok?" Uncle Liam continues "ok...can i finish watching spongebob now? I have to see how Plankton once again, fails to steal the secret formula!" I say. Uncle Louis unpauses the show and I continue watching it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn's POV

The next 3 days go by like normal summer days. We spent the days swimming, shopping, and watching movies. I honestly couldn't believe my ears when Harry said he had fucked Juliet and was giving us permission to as well. I just hope that she'll tell us when she's uncomfortable with something. 

As of now, I am in watching the telly with the lads while Juliet is in her room. Probably drawing. 

The familiar sound of tiny feet hitting the hardwood floors get closer and closer. A crying Juliet climbs onto Harry who wraps his arms around her. "Does it hurt?" He asks to which she nods "more than last time." She mumbles. By now we're all paying more attention to her than the show. "Do you think... do you think maybe you need all of us to help you?" Harry asks. She smiles and nods quickly. "Right. Lads we have a situation which requires immediate care!" He says as he throws Juliet over his shoulder. He runs upstairs and the rest of us follow him into the spare bedroom. He throws a now laughing Juliet onto the bed "geez Harry don't break her..." says Niall.

Harry runs off probably to get lube. While he does that, I'm the first to make a move. I get beside her and start taking off her pink dress that I bought her. Niall is on the other side kissing her neck. Liam and Louis are by her feet taking off her socks and underwear. Harry comes back with lube and some ties. "Started without me huh?" He says "you took too long" she says "oi Louis. Not even one month and she's already a sass master like you." I say. He wipes an imaginary tear from his eye "a girl after my own heart." He replies

"We're going to try something new." Harry tells Juliet as he hold the ties "If you want to stop just tell us alright?" He asks. She nods and Harry pecks her lips. "Also you can't cum until I say." He tells her firmly. He then proceeds to tie her hands to the bed frame. I can tell she's a little scared but wants to make us happy so she doesn't say anything. "Zayn you go first." Says Harry. I proceed to spread her legs and settle in between them. I'm really about to do this... I bring a hand up to her dripping pussy while Louis and Liam kiss her body. She bucks into my touch as I slowly begin rubbing her clit. "Stay still for me love." I tell her. I then grab the lube and spread it over my fingers and insert one finger into her. "Zaaayn" she whines. I begin to pump my finger in and out of her and soon add another. "M-more" she begs "what's the magic word?" I ask teasingly "p-please Zayn pleasepleaseplease" she says. I answer by adding one more finger and licking her clit. "UGH daddy I'm gonna cum!" she tells Harry, who is wanking along with Niall off to the side. "Don't you dare." He responds. She wraps her legs around my head and pushes me closer "ugh Zayyyn!" She whines. I take my fingers out and lick them clean before she has the chance to cum. God she tastes like heaven. 

Liam's POV

"Does she know how to give a blow job?" I ask Harry "not yet but feel free to teach her." He says. I get up and put my knees on either side of her head. "Can you open your mouth for me love?" I ask her. She opens her mouth and I slowly feed her my aching cock. "Breath through your nose and relax your throat. Try not to use teeth." I tell her when I notice she looks a little panicked. She does as told and i begin to thrust into her face. I get about halfway down before I hit the back of her throat. 

Behind me, Zayn and Niall have switched places and Niall is lubing himself up. He begins to insert himself into her, causing her to moan which sends vibrations onto my cock. "Fuck. Do that again." I tell her. She moans around me again and soon I'm coming down her throat. I take my cock out of her and clamp my hand around her mouth before she has time to spit my cum out. "Swallow it." I command her. She does as told and I take my hand away "good girl" I praise and I walk over to the couch that Harry, Zayn and Louis are on.

Niall's POV

Liam finishes up and leaves me to go solo on her. I'm balls deep in her already. I begin thrusting at a slow pace but quickly pick up to a faster one. "N-nialll ugh!" She moans. I grip her hips and go even faster, probably leaving bruises behind on her hips. "Ugh oh my god. I'm gonna cum." I say. A few more thrusts and i pull out, cumming on her stomach. I grab my shirt from the floor and clean off her stomach. Harry and Louis get up when i go to sit down. 

Louis' POV

Me and Harry get up and walk towards Juliet. "You're being such a good girl for us. I'm so proud." Harry praises her while he gets into the same position as Liam was. I position myself in between her legs and push my cock into her. I swear I see stars when my cock disappears into her. She opens her mouth for Harry and he pushes into her throat. I begin thrusting when Harry does. After a little while, I bend down to kiss her, still developing, chest. I glide my tongue along her nipple and when I do, she arches her back. I smirk and bite down gently while playing with the other one with my hand. This makes her moan around Harry which causes him to also moan. I pull away and begin to fuck into her pussy as fast as Niall did. "Shit. You're so tight." I tell her "I'm gonna cum." My thrusts get sloppy and I pull out, cumming all over her stomach. I wipe the cum with my finger and Harry pulls out to let me feed her my cum. Afterwards, i walk back to the couch and Zayn gets up.

Zayn's POV

I get up and walk back to Juliet. She felt good around my fingers, I can't imagine what she'll feel like around my cock. Harry is back in her throat. He looks like he's close because his eyes are shut and his hands are holding her head in place.

I push into her in one movement. I guess I startled her because she tries to pull away from me but I grip her hips so she can't move. She whimpers around Harry which sends him over the edge. He comes down her throat and she struggles to swallow it all. He pulls out but doesn't walk back to the couch. Instead he unties her hands. "Your gonna ride Zayn for us, alright sweetheart?" He says. I like that idea. I pull her off of me and pick her up. Harry takes her from me as I lie down "Just sit down on his cock, ok love?" He asks to which she lazily nods. He gives her back to me and I position her so she's lined up with my cock. Harry then goes back to sit with the rest of the boys. 

I slowly let her sink down onto me and give her time to adjust. After a while I begin thrusting and holy shit my head is spinning from how good she feels. She makes little "uh" sounds with each thrust I do which turns me on even more. I begin building up speed and soon I'm going faster than Niall was. She's a moaning mess above me, as I fuck up into her hole. I reach down and rub her clit, which when I do, makes her almost fall over from pleasure. "Ugh p-please l-let me c-cum. Pleasepleasepleaseplease." She begs. "You wanna cum?" Asks Harry as he walks back over "yes daddy!" She whines. By now I'm close to. "Then fucking cum." He whispers in her ear. And she does just that. Her orgasm so powerful, she squirts onto my chest and I continue to fuck her through it. "Fucking shit. Ugh I'm cumming" I say as I release deep inside of her. I catch my breath and then pull her off of me. My cum drips out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets. "God damn. That's hot" says Louis, which earns a chuckle from all of us.

"Daddy. I'm tired." Juliet's small voice breaks through our laugh. "Alright. Let's get you into a bath and then you can go to bed yeah?" He says. "I can take her mate." Louis suggests. Harry then hands Juliet over to Louis and the two walk out of the room.

Louis POV

I take Juliet into her bathroom and turn on the tub. I set her in first and then climb in myself. I clean her off and then unplug the bath. I climb out and grab the fluffiest towel I can find to wrap her in. I dry her off and carry her to her bed. I unwrap her from the towel and dry myself off as well. When I'm done, she's already asleep. I lie down next to her and pull the covers over both of us. "Goodnight sweetheart" I whisper into her ear and then kiss her cheek. I fall asleep with my arms wrapped around Juliet and her back to my chest.


End file.
